Missing Nin She Drempt
by Grimmjow's Mate
Summary: Sakura dreams about a very certain Akatsuki member but doesn't understand why. When on a mission she gets kidnapped and they spend a little too much quality time together. Will love blossom between these two enemies, will they be together forever? And why is Kakashi so caught up in Sakura's love life? Not only that but what does Kakashi know about Sakura's past that she doesn't?


Summary: Sakura keeps having dreams about a very certain Akatsuki member but doesn't understand why she keeps having these dreams. When on a mission she gets kidnapped by that exact person and they spend a little too much quality time together. Will love blossom between these two enemies, will they be together forever? And why is Kakashi so caught up in Sakura's love life? Not only that but what does Kakashi know about Sakura's past that she doesn't? Find out in Killer She dreamt.

Chapter 1: Helping Out A Friend

As Sakura strode down the street she thought 'These dreams I have they're about him, why?' She bumped into Kakashi she said "I'm sorry." Kakashi said "Don't worry about I wasn't looking where I was going." Kakashi thought '_Yes you were you idiot!_ Shut it I'm trying to get past this. _Just take her to your apartment and fuck her dummy! _No you're gonna shut up dummy! _Don't call me a dummy you piss ant._ Shhh she's talking.' Sakura said "Kakashi are you even listening?" He said "Oh sorry Sakura what were you saying?" Sakura groaned angrily and said "I was saying that you should be in the hospital your wounds haven't completely healed you ass." Kakashi whispered "I'm not the only ass." Sakura said "What was that mister?" Kakashi groaned "Nothing mother." Sakura punched Kakashi in the arm and whispered "If I was your mother you'd be dead."

"Would not."

"Would."

"Would not."

"Would."

"Would not."

Naruto walked past the bickering couple and said "Sup guys."

"Would."

"Would not."

Naruto thought 'God Sakura looks so beautiful in that outfit if only she loved me as much as she loved Sasuke. I guess I'll just have to keep showing her I care to get her to love me or maybe that's just something that I keep dreaming about.' Naruto got tired of hearing Sakura and Kakashi bitch back and forth and screamed "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura and Kakashi both looked at Naruto and Sakura whispered "Would." Kakashi said "Cow." Sakura said "Dick."

Naruto said "Sakura do you wanna go to dinner later tonight?"

Sakura said "Thanks but I have a date already." Naruto said "Who?" Sakura said "I've got a date with Takemaru he's a medic ninja, he's handsome, sweet, kind, and charming." Naruto and Kakashi though in unison 'I'm gonna destroy this damn date if it's the last thing I ever do." Sakura said "Anyway I have to get to work." Kakashi said "Yeah alright see you later Sakura." Sakura took off running to work and said "Damn I only have ten more minutes to go." When she reached work she said "Hi Mizuki." Mizuki said "Hey Sakura, how's it going?" Sakura groaned "Horrible I'm late for work again." Mizuki said "Nope once again I saved the day by punching you in on time." Sakura replied "Mizuki you're a life saver." Mizuki gloated "Aren't I?"

Genma walked into the hospital and Mizuki stuttered "H-H-Hi G-G-Genma-sama." Genma said "Hey Mizuki how you doing?" Mizuki blushed and said "B-B-Better t-thank y-y-you for a-a-a-asking." Genma said "No problem." Sakura thought 'I need to save this right now. _Cha yeah shit she's totally gonna faint before he even says another word to her help her Outer!_ I'm on it!' Sakura said "Genma go ahead to room 218 and I'll come help you with what you need." Genma said "Alright sure." Genma walked off and Mizuki grabbed a book and hit herself with it. Sakura said "Really? Mizuki you can do so much better." Mizuki said "I know but he's so handsome and I just can't stop thinking about his compassion, his heart, his heart, his body!"

Sakura said "Mizuki don't worry he'll be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." Sakura walked to room 218 and said "Hey Genma what's wrong today?" He said "I got stabbed in the sick." Sakura said "Let's me take a look at it." Genma took his shirt off and Sakura said "Oh wow who stabbed you?" Genma said "Ummmmm well it was." Sakura said "I shouldn't help you." Genma whispered "Well you better." Sakura placed her hands on his side and they glowed a light blue as she healed him and Sakura said "Genma don't you think you should be settling down?" Genma said "What do you mean?" Sakura said "You know like finding a wife and having kids?" Genma said "I've never thought of it." Sakura said "Well just think and I know the perfect girl you can go out with Genma said "Who?" Sakura said "Mizuki she's kind, nice, sweet and very beautiful." Genma said "Really well thanks maybe I'll think about it."

Sakura said "Why not ask her to dinner tonight?" Genma said "I will thanks." Genma and Sakura left the room and Genma walked past Mizuki and said "Hey Mizuki how about we go to dinner tonight?" Mizuki stuttered "S-S-Sure G-G-Genma-sama that would be great." Genma said "Sure I'll pick you up at 8?" Mizuki nodded dumbly and said "O-O-Okay." Genma left and Mizuki said "Thank you so much Sakura!" Sakura said "Sure no problem just helping out a friend."

Sup guys if you don't mind I want you to review for chapter two! Hurry my cat's life depends on it she's gonna die if she eats mice…..not really review please  
Sakura-Who am I dreaming about?  
No one special  
Sakura-I wanna know  
Go to sleep and find out  
Alright I'll take a pole I want you to pick who should Sakura be dreaming about and who's gonna kidnap her?  
Sasori  
Madara/Tobi  
Itachi  
Pein  
Kakazu  
Hidan  
Deidara  
Kisame  
Zetsu  
Chose please


End file.
